American Horror Story/E
Ed Ed was a townie in a northern California area and worked as a mechanic and gas station attendant at Roy's Gas & Grub in the early 1980s. He was also a bit of a doomsayer and would warn the locals about the macabre history surrounding nearby Camp Redwood, wherein nine people were brutally murdered in 1970. When the camp was re-opening in 1984, a group of newly hired camp counselors stopped at Roy's Gas & Grub for fuel. Ed warned them, "You're all going to die". Later, convicted serial killer and mental patient Benjamin Richter arrived at the gas station. He murdered Ed by dropping a car that he was working on atop of him. Eddie Eddie was a young man who worked as a camp counselor at Camp Redwood in 1970. Along with Midge and Helen, he made sport of a socially awkward counselor named Margaret Booth. One evening, Eddie, Midge, and Helen were getting ready to engage in a threesome when Margaret entered the cabin. She slew each one of them in turn, as well as six others, and severed an ear from each of her victims' bodies. She planted the severed ears in a lunch pail owned by maintenance man Benjamin Richter, framing him for the crimes. Edward Philippe Mott Edward Philippe Mott is an ancestor of Dandy Mott and the owner and builder of the Big Shaker Mansion in 1792. Edward was shown to be an eccentric man with social anxiety who had a fine taste for the arts and was also revealed to be in a homosexual relationship with a servant named Guinness. Edward blames his female servants for his paintings being destroyed (in actuality, it was by the Roanoke colonists) and locks the servants inside of a cellar to starve to death. Shortly after, he is stabbed through the back with a spike and burned by the Roanoke colonists as part of their blood moon sacrifice. In 2016, when the Roanoke mob begins to assault Matt Miller, Shelby and their niece Flora, the ghost of Edward helps them escape the house via a secret passage and abandons them in the woods where they are captured by the Polk family, who have been dealing with The Butcher for years and they take the three back to the Roanoke colonists. Ambrose, The Butcher's son, refuses to sacrifice anymore innocent souls and fights back against his mother and during this time, Edward cuts the binds from Shelby and Matt, urging them to flee while they have the chance. Elizabeth Elizabeth, known mostly as "The Countess", was a vampire who lived in the penthouse of the Hotel Cortez in Los Angeles, California in the mid 2010s. She was the lover of Donovan, whom she often accompanied on group sex murder sprees. The Countess also had a keen interest in the vampire children that had been living in the hotel at the time. The Countess first encountered Donovan in 1994 when she found his prone body lying in one of the hotel rooms after he had overdosed on heroin. Donovan's mother, Iris, found her leaning over him. In 2015, the Countess and Donovan went to an outdoor screening of the 1922 silent film classic Nosferatu. The Countess enticed a young nearby couple to return to the Hotel Cortez with them where they engaged in passionate group sex. At the literal climax of the encounter, the Countess used her finger blade to slice the young man's throat open, then drank his blood, while Donovan did likewise to the young woman. The Countess met Will Drake, the new owner of the Hotel Cortez in her penthouse suite during a real estate showing of the hotel. She also met Will's young son, Lachlan. While Will conducted business, the Countess took Lachlan on a special tour, showing him a secret room where vampire children were playing vintage 1980s-era video games. One of the hotel's captives, a Swedish tourist named Vendela, tried to escape from the hotel (with some assistance from Hypodermic Sally). She ran straight into the Countess who sliced her throat open with her finger-blade. Will Drake hosted a fashion runway show in the hotel and Elizabeth and Donovan attended it in their most lavish attire. During the show, the Countess took interest in an irritated model named Tristan Duffy. She used her power to intensify his emotional state, making him lash out at one of the guests. She remarked to Donovan how she could feel the rage inside of him. Ellison Mrs. Ellison was a patient of Alex Lowe. Her son, Max Ellison, was suffering from intense fever, which Alex diagnosed as symptomatic of Measles. She was irritated that Mrs. Ellison was one of many people who refused to vaccinate their child, based upon alarmist and often erroneous conclusions that she found on the Internet. Alex entreated her to take her son's condition with great care, as the Measles infection could lead to greater problems. Elsa Mars Elsa Mars was a German citizen and a middle-aged woman in the 1930s. She became a victim of bizarre experiments, which included the removal of her legs during filming of a snuff movie. She managed to get out of Germany and came to the United States as an expatriate. Using a pair of wooden prosthetic legs, she sought to fulfill her dream of being an entertainer. Settling down for a bit in Jupiter, Florida, she started up Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities, which was a carnival sideshow attraction, showcasing various human oddities. During her time as manager and owner of the sideshow, she had encounters with several individuals whose goals were in opposition to Elsa's, not the least of which included an unscrupulous businessman named Stanley and the psychotic Dandy Mott. In 1952, Elsa Mars sold the freak show to Chester Creb before moving out to Hollywood to become a television star. She was quite successful, but ultimately grew extremely unhappy. Having always regarded herself as a "freak", she no longer had any joy in her life without her fellow sideshow performers, whom she later learned had all been brutally murdered by Dandy Mott. It was a rule amongst her people that no one was to perform on Halloween night or else the ghost of Edward Mordrake and his troupe of spirit freaks would appear before them to claim their lives. Elsa Mars elected to do one more show on the "Elsa Mars Hour", which was a special Halloween event. The ghost of Edward Mordrake appeared before her after the show, and she was ready to be taken by him. Mordrake agreed to end her life, but told her that she had no place among his kind. Read more... Emily Emily was an African American woman who was apprehended by agents of The Cooperative after having already been arrested for engaging in a protest. The Cooperative was pressed into action on the day that the world erupted into nuclear Armageddon. Emily was brought to an underground shelter called Outpost Three, where she met another youth named Timothy Campbell. The Cooperative maintained a strict prohibition against the forming of relationships. But as time went on, Emily and Timothy began to fall for one another. The on-site leading representative of the Cooperative was a man named Michael Langdon, who officiated the Cooperative's agenda through the site's headmistress, Miss Wilhemina Venable. Langdon told everyone that the outpost was doomed to be overrun, but a select few would be chosen to come to a special impregnable sanctuary. Timothy and Emily distrusted Michael, and broke into his room to sneak a look at his computer in the hopes of finding the location of the Sanctuary. Miss Venable meanwhile, knew that Michael did not intend for her to live, so she conspired to murder everyone at the outpost, including Langdon, and use his computer to find the sanctuary for herself. Venable held a Halloween masked ball, which included a game of bobbing for apples. Unbeknownst to the attendees, all of the apples were poisoned. Emily and Timothy both participated in the game, and died as a result of eating the poisoned food. Encino Encino is a city located in Los Angeles County in California. Macabre thrill-seekers Teresa Morrison and Leo Morrison originally hailed from Encino, California, before taking a fatal trip to Wasaugee, Massachusetts. Eternal Darkness Tour The Eternal Darkness Tour was based out of Los Angeles, California. It was a bus-riding tour that spotlighted the most haunted areas of the city. Its most famous stop was at the notorious "Murder House", which was the site of numerous gruesome murders over the course of several decades, and was reputed to be the most haunted house in all of the city. The tour guide on the bus was a man named Stan. Homeowner Vivien Harmon, having only recently purchased the house herself, took the tour so she could learn more about the house's dark past.